kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.5
Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.5 is the 5th volume of the DUET SERIES character songs. It features Junpei Hyūga and Teppei Kiyoshi's voice actors, Yoshimasa Hosoya and Kenji Hamada singing two original songs and reciting a monologue, as well as both singing their own version of the duet song. Track list #''Mini Drama ～Hyūga & Kiyoshi～'' #''Arigatou no Kawarini'' #''HERE WE GO'' #''Arigatou no Kawarini -Kiyoshi Off Ver.-'' #''Arigatou no Kawarini -Hyūga Off Ver.-'' Lyrics and Translation Mini Drama = morning at Seirin Hyūga: yawns So sleepy… Maybe I got here a little too early… of someone running and dribbling a basketball inside the gym Hyūga: Huh? Somebody’s here already? the door Oh! makes a lay-up, breathing hard Hyūga: Hey, Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi: Oh, Hyūga! Hyūga: You’re here early. Kiyoshi: Yeah…I need to relearn what I’ve forgotten as soon as possible. I mean, time’s wasting, and I just can’t sit still. Hyūga: I know the feeling. But don’t overdo it, okay? You need to take your time and ease back into it. Kiyoshi: I know that. I’ve been trying to pace myself. Anyway, it’s been a while, and since it’s just the two of us, why don’t we… Hyūga: Alright, you’re on. Kiyoshi: …have a little heart-to-heart? Hyūga: Don’t you mean “play a little one-on-one”?! Kiyoshi: laughs Oh, that’s right! Let’s do that first! Hyūga: —?! I just don’t get you… -- and Kiyoshi play one-on-one; they both stop to catch their breath Kiyoshi: down Hyūga… Can we…take a…little break? Hyūga: You dumbass! What part of this do you call “pacing yourself”?! next to Kiyoshi Kiyoshi: laughs Basketball…is pretty…fun, huh? Hyūga: Yeah, but…what good is it gonna do you to be completely worn out before practice even starts? Kiyoshi: laughs It’s been a while since I’ve played against you, so I got really into it. Hyūga: laughs I’m gonna have you swear off individual practice. Kiyoshi: laughs Don’t say that! I’ve already seen the error of my ways. Hyūga: You’d better have! I couldn’t bear to see you get injured again right after coming back. Kiyoshi: laugh … Say, Hyūga, did you have the new club members do that this year? Hyūga: What? Oh, the thing on the roof. Kiyoshi: Yeah! Hyūga: It was Coach’s idea. At this rate, she’s going to make it a tradition! Kiyoshi: laughs I’d like to see that! Hyūga: Well, even the first years have goals they want to achieve. Especially Kuroko and Kagami—they’ve already become the core of the team. They’re even keeping us second years motivated. Kiyoshi: Those two are particularly intriguing, that’s for sure. And Fukuda, Kawahara, and Furihata are giving it their best and backing them up. Hyūga: Koga, Tsuchida, and the others are doing a good job of supporting them. Seirin’s shaping up into a pretty good team, if I do say so myself. Kiyoshi: Yep, you were the right choice for captain! Hyūga: —?! Where’d that come from? Dumbass! Kiyoshi: laughs You don’t have to be embarrassed! Hyūga: I ain’t, got it?! I mean, besides, it’s all because of you. Kiyoshi: Huh? Hyūga: If you hadn’t started a basketball team, we’d still be back at square one. If you hadn’t asked me to join, I might’ve quit playing basketball altogether. Kiyoshi: laughs I’m really glad you and everyone else joined me on the team. If it were just me and I called myself the “Seirin basketball team”, it’d be pretty lame, huh? Hyūga: That’s not the problem! You can’t play games with just one person! Kiyoshi: Yeah, so let’s play as many games as we can. With this team. With all of us, together. Hyūga: sighs In order to do that, we need to win. Kiyoshi: Yeah! Let’s go to nationals, and then make it all the way to the summit! stands Alright, you up for another round? Hyūga: stands But everybody’s gonna be here soon! You need to rest! Kiyoshi: But time’s wasting, you know. Hyūga: He never learns, does he?! ''END''Mini Drama Translation by grimmfeather |-| Arigatou no Kawarini = Key for Romaji and English lyrics HYUUGA KIYOSHI DUET - Romaji = Kamiawanai kaiwa / itsudemo socchi no peesu de Honne misukasareteshimau to ka, nan da yo Honto itsumo shaku dakedo Oretachi ha motto ashita ni kitai shite ii daro Nakama no sonzai de jibun no basho wakaru nante Deai ga kotae nan da Saa, motto jibunrashiku / yaritai kimochi ni shoujiki ni Suki na mono ha suki to ieru / oretachi de ireru you ni Mezasu basho ha kimatta n da Mayoi ha nanimo nai Nando akirameyou toshitemo / kokoro ga oikakeru Ore datte onaji sa, dakara makenaize Issho ni ganbatte ikou Mou ichido mubou na yume wo mite mo ii n da yo na Shinjiru kakugo nara mou minna dekiteiru sa Sono koe / uragirazu ni Saa, motto omoidoori / naritai mirai kotoba ni shite Ippo ippo chikadzuiteku / yakusoku wo hatasu tame Mune ippai no arigatou wo Ima purei ni kaete Ichiban tooku made ikou na Kono chiimu nara ikeru sa Kanarazu Saa, motto jibunrashiku / yaritai kimochi ni shoujiki ni Suki na mono ha suki to ieru / oretachi de ireru you ni Mezasu basho ha kimatta n da Mayoi ha nanimo naiRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather - English = We never see eye to eye / I always get dragged along at your pace You manage to see right through me, to my true colors What’s up with that? Still, you never fail to get on my nerves We should have high hopes for tomorrow, don’t you think? So, the presence of our comrades gives us a place to belong? The first time we met was the answer Come on, let’s be true to ourselves and to what we want to achieve So we can find the confidence to express the way we feel We’ve already set our sights on our goal Without a moment’s hesitation Time and again, you might be tempted to give up But your heart will pick up the slack The feeling is mutual, so we’re not going to lose Let’s give it our best—together There’s no harm in holding on to one last crazy dream, right? Everyone has already pledged their trust in this team We won’t betray the voices of our teammates Come on, let’s give voice to the future we’ve envisioned Step by step, we’ll get closer to fulfilling the promise we made My heart is bursting with a “thank you” meant for you So I’ll channel it into my play on the court Let’s make it all the way to the top With this team, nothing can stand in our way There’s no doubt about that Come on, let’s be true to ourselves and to what we want to achieve So we can find the confidence to express the way we feel We’ve already set our sights on our goal Without a moment’s hesitation }} |-| HERE WE GO = Key for Japanese, Romaji, and English lyrics HYUUGA KIYOSHI DUET - Romaji = itsudatte genkai made　ganbatte kitan darou mou ato wa DON to kamaete　omoikiri ikou ze ORE tachi ga mezashiteru ichiban takai basho e zenbu kakete mo oshikunai kakeagaru zo! Wow Wow Yeah kachi ni iku zo! tanoshinde kō ze! tori ni iku zo! Let’s Enjoy! sorya sou sa, ATARIMAE daro　DETARAME ja DAME da amaku wa nai tegowaku semetai tegataku SHIMEtai　sonna YOYUU wa nai kedo omoidasette wasureru natte　doryoku wa mou OMAE jishin saikou no PUREI miseatte　senaka GANGAN oshiteku ze shouri shikanai　wakatteru sa　onaji kakugo o kimetanda seishun hyaku PĀ koko ni aru ze　nante IKAsu CHĪMUMEITO ima made no subete butsukeyou kachi ni iku zo! ima kono shunkan tsukamunda kiai miseru zo! UCHI wa ureshii kurai MAJI na YATSU shika inai akirameru nante muri na soudan Ah, itsudatte genkai made　ganbatte kitan daro daijoubu chanto miteta sa　jishin motte ikou ze ORE tachi no yakusoku wa koko ja　owarenai ne yume monogatari da nante iwasenai ze! Wow Wow Yeah kachi ni iku zo! tanoshinde kō ze! tori ni iku zo! Here we go! yaru koto wa zenbu yatta ka?　manzoku wa muzukashii keredo sonna yaru ki mo donna honki mo　mieru seika jibun shidai POTENSHARU toka DEKAI kabe toka　koete iku no ga UCHI rashii joutou da BUCHI kamasu zo　ORĀ　moriagaru no wa kore kara da otagai ni kanka sareatte kachi ni iku zo! umidasu chikara wa honmono da kiai miseru zo! HONTO ima ga saikou de　kono nakama de yokatta deaeta koto ni kansha nanda Ah, itsudatte genkai made ganbatte kitan daro mou ato wa DON to kamaete　omoikiri ikou ze ORE tachi ga mezashiteru ichiban takai basho e zenbu kakete mo oshikunai kakeagaru zo! Wow Wow Yeah ima made no subete butsukeyou kachi ni iku zo! ima kono shunkan tsukamunda kiai miseru zo! UCHI wa akireru kurai MAJI na YATSU shika inai akirameru nante muri sa zettai　Ah, itsudatte genkai made　ganbatte kitan daro daijoubu chanto miteta sa　jishin motte ikou ze ORE tachi no yakusoku wa koko ja　owarenai ne yume monogatari da nante iwasenai ze! Wow Wow Yeah itsudatte genkai made ganbatte kitan daro mou ato wa DON to kamaete　omoikiri ikou ze ORE tachi ga mezashiteru ichiban takai basho e zenbu kakete mo oshikunai kakeagaru zo! Wow Wow Yeah kachi ni iku zo! tanoshinde kō ze! tori ni iku zo! Let’s Enjoy! kachi ni iku zo! tanoshinde kō ze! tori ni iku zo! Here We Go!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ - English = We’ve always given our all until we’ reached the limit Even afterwards, with a final ‘oomph!’ in place, we’ll keep going with all our strength We’ve got our eyes set on the highest point, Risking everything with no regrets, we’re running up towards it! Wow wow, yeah! Heading towards victory! Let’s have fun with this! Moving to win! Let’s enjoy! That’s right, it’s only natural; such nonsense is worthless, no good at all I want a strong offense and a solid defense, there won’t be any allowances Remember it, don’t forget! The effort’s already yours I’ll show you the greatest of plays, the pressure mounting as the buzzer sounds I know there’s nothing else but victory; we’ve made the same resolve Our youth’s one hundred percent here! With such cool teammates Let’s vent everything up until now Heading towards victory! Now, we’ll seize this moment We’ll show off our fighting spirit! We’re so psyched, we’re completely serious It’s impossible to even discuss giving up Ah, We’ve always given our all until we’ reached the limit We’ve seen we’ll be perfectly fine, and we’ll carry this confidence with us Our promise won’t just end here We won’t let you say it’s just a fantasy! Wow wow, yeah! Heading towards victory! Let’s have fun with this! Moving to win! Here we go! Have we done everything we possibly can? It’s hard to be satisfied with that, though Even with that determination, even if we’re serious, the results we can see are based on ourselves Things like potential and any huge barriers, it’s just like us to overcome it all We’re first-class, we’ll ram it head-on! Hey now, things’ll only intensify from here We mutually influence each other Heading towards victory! The force we create’s the real deal We’ll show off our fighting spirit! Seriously, now’s the best! I’m glad to have these teammates I’m grateful we were able to meet Ah, We’ve always given our all until we’ reached the limit Even afterwards, with a final ‘oomph!’ in place, we’ll keep going with all our strength We’ve got our eyes set on the highest point, Risking everything with no regrets, we’re running up towards it! Wow wow, yeah! Let’s vent everything up until now Heading towards victory! Now, we’ll seize this moment We’ll show off our fighting spirit! We’re so psyched, we’re completely serious It’s impossible to give up, Ah, We’ve always given our all until we’ reached the limit We’ve seen we’ll be perfectly fine, and we’ll carry this confidence with us Our promise won’t just end here We won’t let you say it’s just a fantasy! Wow wow, yeah! We’ve always given our all until we’ reached the limit Even afterwards, with a final ‘oomph!’ in place, we’ll keep going with all our strength We’ve got our eyes set on the highest point, Risking everything with no regrets, we’re running up towards it! Wow wow, yeah! Heading towards victory! Let’s have fun with this! Moving to win! Let’s enjoy! Heading towards victory! Let’s have fun with this! Moving to win! Here we go! }} References Navigation Category:DUET SERIES